


The Advantages of Being Stranded

by ToolMusicLover



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Boys In Love, But references to top Obi-Wan and bottom Anakin, Dirty Talk, First Time, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Penetrative Sex, Oral Sex, POV Obi-Wan Kenobi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28070886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToolMusicLover/pseuds/ToolMusicLover
Summary: When Obi-Wan and Anakin become stranded on a planet together it gives them the opportunity to address their feelings for one another.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 18
Kudos: 182
Collections: Obikin Secret Santa 2020





	The Advantages of Being Stranded

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wickersnap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickersnap/gifts).



> Written for the Obikin Discord Server Secret Santa. My prompt was 'I'm not worried about being stranded here, I have you here with me.'
> 
> This started of as a General Audiences fic, then Mature and then finally Explicit. It sort of just ran away from me...I hope you enjoy!

“Kriff!”

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and sighed once more, he prodded at the dying fire as he continued listening to Anakin’s frustrated shouts. He and Anakin had been stranded for three days on some obscure Outer Rim planet. Their negotiations with a tyrant on a nearby planet had been cut short when an abundance of Separatist ships had arrived and they had been chased off world. Luckily, they had landed on a planet that provided an array of edible food and plenty of water, but unluckily, their ship had been hit and was beyond repair. Alarmingly, the ships transmitter hadn’t wanted to work either. Well, he hadn’t actually known that, but Anakin’s exclamations over the past few days had told him enough.

His internal mutterings were cut short by the loud stomping of Anakin’s boots as he came storming down the entry ramp. His burnished hair was plastered to his neck and sweat glistened on his forehead, Obi-Wan watched one rivulet run down his face before Anakin hurriedly wiped it away. With a scowl Anakin huffed in irritation, “I can’t find the kriffing part! And I can’t fix the kriffing thing either, this is such a load of bantha fodder.”

He rubbed his hand across his mouth in the hope that it would hide his amusement. Apparently not.

“What are you laughing about old man? You’re stuck here just as much as I am,” Anakin asked, plonking himself down on the grass next to Obi-Wan. Anakin grabbed a canteen and took several strong pulls from it, his throat swallowing in a far too enticing manner.

Once he was done Obi-Wan grabbed the canteen from him and took a sip, his tongue licking at the rim obscenely just so he could watch Anakin’s eyes follow the movement. He licked his lips and quirked an eyebrow up at the younger man. “I’m simply amused that you seem to think we won’t find the spare part. It’s in the ship Anakin, we’ll find it eventually. It’s hardly run off.”

Anakin’s head lulled to look at him, boredom etched onto his face. “Eugh, I know,” he drawled, “as you keep saying.”

“Well then, perhaps you need to exhibit a bit of patience.”

Anakin let out a low groan, “If you don’t stop lecturing me Obi-Wan I may just sleep somewhere else for the night and leave you all alone.”

He chuckled lightly. “Now, dear one, I think we both know that’s not what you really want.”

Obi-Wan watched entranced as the endearment caused Anakin to flush brightly. It always did, though he couldn’t recall when Anakin started reacting in such a way and when he started using the term in the hopes of producing such a reaction. All he knew was that he desperately wanted to make Anakin flush like that all the time. But, not just that, he also wanted to be the reason why Anakin smiled from unbridled happiness and lit in the Force in golden streaks of joy.

Anakin ran his flesh hand through his hair distractedly as he replied, “Perhaps, and maybe if you stop lecturing me I’ll let you sleep as close to me as you want.”

Liquid warmth pooled low in his stomach at the words. It blazed alight though when Anakin raised his darkened eyes to meet his own. That was something new as well. At first, when their friendly banter had turned to harmless flirtation Anakin would blush and mostly ignore his words. But recently, he had started returning such teasing and Obi-Wan found it did nothing to help bank the flames of his desire.

The push and pull between them was going to ignite some day, and he hoped it was someday soon. He didn’t know how much longer he could stand being near Anakin’s luminescent presence without acting on his wants. And he predicted the feeling was mutual, both of their advances were getting more brash by the day and he knew that they would soon be ablaze with action.

He smirked at Anakin, “Don’t tempt me, dear one.”

“Perhaps that’s exactly what I want to do, _Master_.”

Arousal jolted thick and heavy in his stomach at the title. It was him who flushed now, the word shouldn’t have incited lust within himself, but it did. Though, it was said with such an eager suggestiveness that he quickly cast his shame aside – Anakin’s quickened breath told him that this want was very much reciprocated.

Nonetheless, he bit his gum determinedly and hoped that his sudden desire wasn’t too obvious. The knowing grin on Anakin’s face suggested otherwise and with subtle ease Anakin plucked at their Force bond and pulled on the strings of his want with shrewd confidence.

Obi-Wan swallowed thickly at the sensation. Anakin’s ability to play him with swift certainty had recently grown alongside his ever increasing experience as a Jedi Knight. As the war around them dragged on Anakin effortlessly confronted each new obstacle with a poise and vigilance that he had lacked as a Padawan. It was quite astounding to see, Anakin, still reckless and impulsive, whilst simultaneously being tactical and considerate. Some would call it luck, yet Obi-Wan couldn’t help but think that these juxtapositions were exactly what made Anakin so impressive.

It had been difficult to accept at first. That the new found admiration he had for Anakin went beyond the normal former Master and Padawan relationship. That in fact, he not only admired Anakin’s skill and maturity as a Jedi but that he also appreciated and yearned for him in more intimate ways. He often found himself wondering what Anakin would look like to wake up to, his face creased from a pillow and his hair stuck up at odd angles. Eventually, more carnal thoughts were also interspersed with his longing. What would Anakin look like beneath him, what would he sound like in the throes of passion?

Those thoughts had promptly dashed his hopes that he could ignore his inappropriate desire. Especially when he had to frequently watch Anakin stalk into an open battlefield, slashing his azure blade with such power and precision that Obi-Wan was often left breathless at the sight.

He had spent countless hours deliberating in meditation what he was supposed to do with these urges. How could he reconcile the Jedi he so desperately wanted to be alongside the want he had for his former Padawan and best friend? Over time and continuous reflection he had come to learn that his feelings for Anakin would not affect his duty. Now, he just had to trust that Anakin had reached the same outcome.

Obi-Wan believed that he had, Anakin wouldn’t have carried on engaging in the constant toying of one another if he hadn’t already reached a foregone conclusion. And so they both teetered on the brink of the inevitable, with neither willing to give up the game and make the first move.

All he knew was that he wasn’t about to let Anakin win this round and so he met Anakin head on, curled his Force signature around Anakin’s and tenderly stroked along the threads of their bond. He grinned smugly when his actions garnered a full body shiver from the younger man.

“If that’s the case then why don’t you come here and show me how you want me?” Obi-Wan posed.

He laid down against his makeshift pillow and folded one hand beneath his head. He stared at Anakin all the while, a dare for him to come closer.

Anakin’s eyes trailed down his stretched form and Obi-Wan watched as a rose tinted blush formed on his high cheeks. Considering that his tease had been reasonably harmless and he was still very much fully clothed Anakin’s reaction confirmed what Obi-Wan had wondered, but had never had confirmed. For all of Anakin’s confidence and charm he was still somewhat innocent.

Obi-Wan didn’t know the exact details of Anakin’s past romances but he could easily sense that Anakin still held a certain level of purity. It wasn’t that Anakin was a virgin, Obi-Wan knew he wasn’t, but ultimately that Anakin had a traditional view of love. He was only intimate with those he cared for greatly.

He absentmindedly played with his hair as he watched Anakin hesitate for just a moment before he grabbed his own robe, folded it up and laid down next to him. They didn’t touch – Obi-Wan suspected that if they were to do so then the string that they had encouraged to be pulled taut would snap, and although that was something they both wanted, Obi-Wan wanted the confirmation from Anakin beforehand.

Neither of them said anything and Obi-Wan quickly realised that their play for today was over and that once again, neither of them had been willing to cross that boundary quite yet.

As they settled in silence he considered their plans for tomorrow. It was undoubtedly the same as every day so far, they would wake up and start searching for the missing spare part for the ships transmitter. He sighed quietly to himself, he was becoming a bit too frustrated being in such close quarters with Anakin without any kind of outlet. Perhaps he would meditate tomorrow, it had been nearly a week since he had been able to do so and Force only knew that he would soon combust with longing if he wasn’t able to release such feelings into the Force somehow.

He rubbed the sweat from his forehead and hoped naively that the weather would at least cool down just a bit. The constant humidity of the place was oppressive and rather annoying, especially when one had to deal with an absurdly attractive sweaty Anakin.

Obi-Wan shuffled and moved to lay on his side where he was met with the arresting sight of Anakin’s bright eyes blinking across at him. His heart thumped with want, with the all consuming urge to pull Anakin into his arms and to kiss his soft lips.

They stared at one another for an indefinite amount of time. These rare moments of tranquillity were perhaps his most cherished, for in the stillness they found a harmony he hadn’t known could exist. Their signatures melded together effortlessly and became swollen with an abundance of love, tender and warm, and distinctly theirs. It was near overwhelming, to have the affection and care of such a powerful presence entwined with his own and yet, he wouldn’t have had it any other way. It was clear to him that Anakin loved him endlessly and it never failed to leave him giddy with happiness.

With a soft smile Anakin murmured, “Good night, Obi-Wan,” and promptly closed his eyes.

He listened to Anakin’s breathing deepen as he fell into a quiet slumber and watched the red hue of the dying embers flicker across his face. He soon fell asleep as well, with the image of Anakin’s peaceful form keeping him company throughout the night.

***

Obi-Wan had been up and searching the ship for sometime the next day when he finally heard Anakin awaken. He continued searching the wreckage that was the cockpit and sighed in frustration. It was odd that they hadn’t been able to find the spare part yet and for the first time since they had been stranded he felt a twinge of worry.

He was mopping up the sweat on his brows when Anakin entered and gave him an unimpressed look.

“I see you haven’t managed to find it either.”

“Obviously not,” he said dryly.

He glanced over at Anakin and cursed himself, just as he had every morning since their arrival here. Anakin’s hair was perfectly messy and his face still heavy from sleep, he looked so incredibly endearing that Obi-Wan’s stomach jittered at the sight. _Force,_ couldn’t his desire for Anakin abate for just a day? Did it always have to be so potent?

A flicker of surprise crossed Anakin’s face before breaking into a perceptive smirk, tilting his head and beckoning Obi-Wan with his eyes. “Like what you see?”

“I suppose it’s not awful,” he replied casually as he resumed his search. “Though, I know not to be fooled by your wonderfully angelic face.”

Laughter tumbled, loud and sudden, from Anakin’s lips and Obi-Wan felt warmth infuse him at the sound. In that moment Anakin shone as bright as a supernova and he would do anything to ensure that Anakin was always that happy.

Anakin dumped himself in the tattered pilot seat and watched him as he moved around the small ship.

“Angelic, Obi-Wan? Really? That’s a new one,” he grinned.

He hummed quietly and rummaged through what was once the passenger cabin, shoving aside heavy durasteel with pushes of the Force. “Are you really going to tell me that you don’t like it, darling?”

As usual, this particular term of endearment coloured Anakin’s Force presence an evocative deep red, sensual and urgent. If possible Obi-Wan’s body grew warmer the longer he basked in Anakin’s desire and he had to force himself to focus on the task at hand, lest he run over to Anakin and grab him in a lustful frenzy.

Anakin drummed his mechno fingers on the armchair as he replied. “Oh no, I definitely like it, _my darling._ ”

This time it was Obi-Wan who laughed, startled and delighted by Anakin’s attempt to imitate him.

“You don’t think I can pull it off?” Anakin asked, his voice quiet in feigned innocence.

Obi-Wan stretched, then shrugged his shoulders at the younger man.

“Hmm, perhaps when I’m next on a mission and need to do some persuasion I’ll give such endearments a go.”

Jealousy bubbled beneath his skin at the mere suggestion.

“I don’t think so Anakin.”

Anakin chucked him a roguish smirk.

“Oh I don’t know, if I happen to come across an opponent who I know can be swayed by such...compelling means then wouldn’t you prefer I done so?” Anakin taunted.

He gnawed at his lip and resolutely avoided Anakin’s gaze, sure that if Anakin were to see his envy so clearly he’d never stop hearing about it.

“I don’t know if you’d be able to pull it off. I think we both know that you prefer to think with your lightsaber rather than with your words.”

Anakin gasped loudly, a hand slapping up to meet his chest in mock offence. “You wound me, Obi-Wan.”

His eyes crinkled in mirth as he quickly glanced at Anakin. “Never, dearest.”

Anakin’s answering smile was wide and unhindered, his joy so infectious that Obi-Wan felt as though he were invincible and that this happiness would keep him afloat in even the most trying of times.

He turned to face Anakin head on and was met with fierce, determined eyes. Obi-Wan’s breath hitched at the sight. He dragged his gaze away and down Anakin’s splayed form where he very nearly groaned aloud when Anakin spread his long legs just slightly. The gesture was quietly suggestive and his groin pulsed with the knowledge that Anakin had done it on purpose. They weren’t lovers, but the coyness peaking through his long lashes hinted that Anakin knew exactly what Obi-Wan liked.

Neither of them seemed to know what to do and so they remained effused in tension that could ignite a vibroblade.

Anakin huffed faintly before a rough baritone spoke. “Why don’t you go and make us something to eat and I’ll continue searching, Master.”

He ran his hand through his hair and gave a slight nod. As he walked down what was left of the remaining ramp he was distinctly aware of Anakin’s eyes watching his retreating form and was immensely grateful that Anakin was unable to see his flustered self.

***

It was evening once again and Anakin had returned to the ship after their midday meal. He had now been in there for a number of hours and Obi-Wan could easily sense Anakin’s growing frustration, his Force signature coiling upon itself tightly and its edges turning a murky grey.

Obi-Wan’s hands were clasped on his knees and his face a serene mask as he reluctantly pulled himself out of his concentrated meditation. He had been able to immerse himself within the deeper realms of the Force for quite some time but, Anakin’s growing anger had turned from a soft tapping sensation against his mind to a repetitive drum that grew louder and more powerful as Anakin’s ire increased.

“Anakin,” he called, “why don’t you leave it for today and come and rest.”

He winced when he heard something smash and Anakin produce a loud expletive in response. Similarly to the day before, Anakin came thundering down the ramp, though his expression today seemed more maddened. The image would have been quite alarming if there hadn’t also been soot streaked upon his left cheek and oil stains tarnished amongst his bronze curls.

Obi-Wan’s hands gripped his knees tightly, a silent command that they not reach out and touch.

“Why don’t you join me in some meditation?” he suggested.

Anakin’s nose scrunched up and his brows pulled down in displeasure. “Really?”

His sigh was loud and long suffering, though he still allowed his fondness to trickle into their bond. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to but won’t you at least sit here and keep me company?”

Surprisingly, Anakin folded down before him and struck a similar pose to his own. His back ramrod straight, his hands placed on his knees and his eyes closed. They twitched as Obi-Wan continued sitting there, flabbergasted by this turn of events.

“Well?” Anakin posed.

“You want to –“

“That’s why I’m sat here Master. Now come on, before I change my mind.”

A plethora of gratitude emerged within himself as a result. Anakin had not meditated with him in years and he greatly missed the joint experience.

When he was younger Anakin had tried continuously to find peace via meditation. As a child it had been easy to dismiss Anakin’s difficulties with the exercise, but as he grew older Anakin eventually stopped trying. Their last joint meditation when he had been a senior Padawan had resulted in terse conversations between them for weeks to follow. Anakin had been too arrogant and impulsive to put all of his effort into the exercise, though Obi-Wan had known he could excel if he only had the patience to try.

Now though, as he closed his eyes, he and Anakin seemed to reach for one another instinctively. His golden presence and Anakin’s luminous one formed almost instantly to become a single entity. The sensation was exquisite, an ooze of warmth that sunk into his pores and slowly filtered throughout his body. It was serenity in a form he had never encountered before.

Distantly, he wondered where Anakin had become so proficient in his meditation technique. His question was soon answered as the two of them moved fluently through the sphere of the Force. They mirrored each other perfectly, he knew where Anakin was without having to reach out and he knew that the reverse was true for Anakin also. Anakin was subtle, but precise in the Force, still incandescent, but controlled in a way that he very rarely was in their everyday lives.

They were the methods he had trained Anakin in years ago and upon this realisation Obi-Wan pulsed with happiness. It filled him with such joy to know that Anakin had been able to find peace in this way and that he had used his teachings to do so. It was a transformation that he had yearned to see for years, if only to know that Anakin had found acceptance where before he had only ever found misery. To know that this had been achieved and would undoubtedly be transcended upon as Anakin only grew stronger everyday was perhaps one of the greatest experiences of his life.

After some time they begun gently prying themselves apart and reasserted their presence into the present once more. When he blinked open his heavy eyes Anakin was looking at him with an indiscernible gaze.

“You’ve been practicing,” Obi-Wan murmured.

Anakin’s eyes lowered hesitantly and he pushed a strand of soft hair behind his ear. “I have – for you.”

His heart thumped and his eyes widened in shock, “What?”

Anakin’s cheeks tinted red, seemingly in embarrassment. “I’ve been practicing for you, and for myself, but mostly for you. I wanted to be able to share this with you.”

“ _Anakin,”_ he whispered, speechless.

Anakin shrugged. An attempt at nonchalance that Obi-Wan easily saw through. He knew that this would have taken a lot of perseverance and commitment, and to know that Anakin had done it for _him,_ well...it made him feel cherished in a way he had never experienced before.

“Thank you,” he said earnestly.

In the face of Anakin’s sincere admission Obi-Wan knew that then was the time to stop this game.

“Anakin,” he begun, “haven’t you wondered why I’m quite unbothered by us being stuck here?”

They were sat so close to one another that he wouldn’t even have to lean to cup Anakin’s face and the realisation made him shiver with excitement. Anakin’s chaotic curls were knotted and plastered to the sweat on his forehead and neck, a droplet of which worked its way down the tendon of his neck to eventually fall into the hollow of his collarbone, where it pooled with other glistening beads. His eyes, though bright, noticeably darkened the longer Obi-Wan stared.

Anakin swallowed loudly and Obi-Wan watched the movement of his Adam’s apple as though he had never seen anything quite so intriguing.

“Yes, but I didn’t ask. I knew you’d say something ridiculous like you’re better at hiding your worry than I am,” Anakin breathed.

His laugh was quiet, but it soon petered off when Anakin bit his lip and drew the full flesh into his mouth at the sound. A sharp jolt of want jerked in his stomach as he watched and he felt near overwhelmed with the intensity of his desire. He wanted to suck at that reddened lip and to kiss Anakin until he was panting, and the knowledge that he was going to made his pulse pound madly in his ears.

“Although that’s true dear one, that’s not quite the reason.”

Anakin raised his eyes to meet his own and Obi-Wan saw understanding flitter across his wondrous face. A mischievous grin begun to form, triumphant and knowing.

“No?” Anakin asked.

“No,” Obi-Wan repeated softly. “I’m not worried about being stranded here, I have you here with me.”

A shy smile formed on Anakin’s face and in the Force Obi-Wan felt a thrum of happiness emitted as a result of the gentle words.

“ _Obi-Wan,_ ” Anakin pled.

“You must know Anakin, there is no other man I’d rather have by my side. Whether it be in this situation or any other.”

Anakin’s chest exhaled heavily and his blue eyes met his own with a silent invitation.

“Oh? Must I come to you?” he teased.

Anakin rolled his eyes. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to, Master.”

He sighed in exasperation, they both knew that wasn’t true and was never going to be. “You really are quite insufferable at times.”

Anakin’s laugh was loud and joyous, “And yet, you love me nonetheless.”

Obi-Wan groaned in both agreement and false vexation as he reached forward, cradled Anakin’s face and captured his lips in a soft kiss.

It was everything that he had allowed himself to imagine it would be. Warm and tender and so spectacularly _them._ He moaned quietly when Anakin ran his tongue along his lips, a request for entrance and he eagerly answered by opening his mouth and permitting Anakin’s fervent tongue. They met passionately and mewled as the heat between them begun to smoulder. He finally bit at Anakin’s plump lip and was rewarded with rough hands shoved in his hair, he chased Anakin’s lips as he eventually pulled away.

“Obi-Wan,” Anakin panted hoarsely.

He grabbed Anakin’s curls and tipped his head back, groaning loudly when he at long last dragged his tongue down Anakin’s neck and sucked on the sweat gathered in the dip of his collarbone. Anakin’s chest was heaving rapidly, like he was struggling to gather enough air into his lungs, except Obi-Wan could hear the frantic beating of his heart that told him otherwise.

It would have been easy for this to be rushed and frenzied. Force knew that he had thought about having Anakin in every imaginable way and though there was something to be had in the quick splurges of passion he had often thought of, Obi-Wan wanted to appreciate and savour this for as long as possible. It had taken them a long time to get to this point, countless hours of unwelcomed thoughts and self-reflection - they deserved to take delight in one another with deliberate anticipation and well earned pleasure.

He pulled himself away from Anakin’s neck and ran his hands down the rough fabric of Anakin’s under tunic, he grabbed the hem and tugged it upwards. Anakin quickly complied and chucked the dark material off and somewhere behind him. Hands hurriedly scrambled at his own tunic and he helped to swiftly pull it off, releasing a soft sigh when his bare chest was exposed.

Although, the brief moment of relief was shortly lived when Anakin grasped him by the neck and tugged him in for another kiss. This one filthy in comparison to their first, their tongues sliding together in a sensuous imitation of what they both wanted their bodies to do. He was dragged forward by the firm grip and found himself pulled to the floor where Anakin legs soon raised themselves to wrap around his hips.

They both moaned loudly into each other’s mouths when their bare chests slid together and he made a surprised groan when Anakin shoved his chest into his harder and rubbed. He pulled away and quirked an eyebrow, “Like it, do you?”

Anakin blushed furiously but didn’t look away. “Yes, I’ve wanted to feel you on top of me for years, but mostly I wanted to do this,” and he pulled his flesh hand away from Obi-Wan’s back to run down his chest and card through the thick copper hair there.

Obi-Wan chuckled in delight, “You like my chest hair?” he enquired.

As Anakin hummed in agreement he pulled himself back and settled on his knees, the position allowed him to admire Anakin and his cock pulsed as he looked upon the beauty before him. They had seen each other shirtless before of course but he had never seen Anakin quite like this. For once his body shined with a sheen of sweat not from physical exertion, but merely from the heat of the planet and their bodies together. There was a distinct blush of arousal that travelled from Anakin’s neck down towards his chest and blended spectacularly with his natural golden hue. His musculature was defined, his shoulders broad and his flesh arm toned. Anakin’s physique was something he had marvelled at for countless hours and now he was able to touch, so he ran a shaky hand down his chest and across his stomach, repeating the action again and again. With both hands he caressed Anakin’s dark areolas and thumbed at the pebbles until they hardened beneath his touch.

“Have I rendered you speechless?” Anakin suddenly muttered, his voice hoarse and his expression playful.

Obi-Wan actually jolted at the words, so consumed by his exploration that he’d forgotten that he wasn’t alone. He huffed to himself quietly, finding it humorous that he’d ignored Anakin because he was too busy admiring him.

“You most definitely have. You’re so incredibly attractive Anakin,” he murmured, before picking up Anakin’s mechno hand, curling it around his own hand and kissing the leather clad knuckles with a soft brush of his lips.

He watched Anakin as his eyes widened in shock before his face shifted into a look of quiet tenderness.

Obi-Wan took the moment of peacefulness and asked, “Are you sure this is what you want?”

Anakin lowered his mechno hand and raised himself on it, the two of them once again eye level.

“Yes,” he whispered, pressing gentle kisses along Obi-Wan’s jaw. “It really is, Obi-Wan.”

Then Anakin curled his flesh hand in his hair and pulled him towards his lips and kissed him with such deliberate intent that Obi-Wan could taste Anakin’s want. He pushed Anakin back down against the floor and pulled away, his hands carding through Anakin’s hair and his mouth sucking marks into his neck. When he travelled up once more he watched rapt as Anakin’s eyes were slowly swallowed by his dilated pupils, Obi-Wan’s breath stuttered and his hands tightened in Anakin’s hair at the sight.

Anakin nipped at his lip and dragged his hands down Obi-Wan’s back to grab at his arse, pulling him down as Anakin’s hips thrust up, their groins rubbing together harshly. He groaned loudly and then smothered his mouth in Anakin’s neck, surprised by how noisy and aroused he was despite how little they had done so far.

Apparently, that wasn’t what Anakin wanted. “I don’t think so,” he said, grabbing Obi-Wan’s head from the curvature of his neck and sucking his own marks into Obi-Wan’s skin. “Do you know how much I’ve thought about your voice? What it’d sound like, rough and eager, and just for me?”

His cheeks blossomed from Anakin’s wanton words as he shook his head, “No. How much? How much did you think about it?” he moaned.

Red bitten lips and heavy lidded eyes enraptured him as Anakin uttered filthily, “All the time. After we’d sparred or come back from missions I’d grab my cock and think about what you’d sound like. About the noises you’d make as you fucked me –“

“ _Anakin_ ,” he choked, his hips stuttering as his cock jerked.

Anakin answered with a long drawn out moan, “Yes, like that, let me hear you say my name like that.”

Obi-Wan nodded frantically before kissing Anakin once again. He felt almost desperate for the younger man, consumed by a desire that he had craved for years. Though, Anakin didn’t seem to mind one bit, they came together and parted constantly, their hips quickly finding a tandem that didn’t surprise him in the least. He and Anakin had always synchronized, whether that be back to back on the battlefield or as they sparred in the Temple, of course they would do so in this just as they did in everything else.

After some time the heat of their bodies and the natural humidity of the planet meant that they were slick with sweat, their leggings clinging and rubbing against themselves uncomfortably. He pulled back and begun removing Anakin’s boots, his eyes bouncing between watching his hands and watching Anakin’s face. His eyes wide and hazy, his cheeks flushed alluringly and his lips looking obscenely well used.

Once done he reached for the waist band of Anakin’s leggings, with an eager nod from Anakin he swiftly pulled them, and Anakin’s small clothes, down.

He gripped Anakin’s thighs tightly and he felt his cock begin to leak as he raked his eyes down the whole of Anakin’s splayed form. He had known Anakin was beautiful, but to see him in his whole splendour made Obi-Wan nearly weep. The near perfect symmetry of Anakin’s body suggested that he had been made by the Force itself to create the ideal specimen of strength and passion.

His muscles were wonderfully defined, hours upon hours spent training and then fighting, honing them so that the hard lines showed all of Anakin’s strength. His defined chest was heaving and his stomach jumped under Obi-Wan’s hands, receptive to every tender touch.

Obi-Wan’s eyes roamed the newly displayed calves, the thick corded thighs and of course, Anakin’s long, flushed cock. The tip had turned a blush pink and precome could be seen dripping down the hard length. It twitched and leaked some more the longer he stared, and saliva begun to already pool in his mouth at just the thought of that proud cock beneath his tongue.

“ _Anakin,_ ” he whispered, reverence coating every syllable.

When he glanced up it was to the sight of an enchanting Anakin, his pupils blown wide and happiness aglow on his heated face. With a wanton smirk Anakin sat up and purred into his ear, “Your turn.”

He was gently pushed onto his back, his shoes swiftly removed and trembling hands brought up to the waistband of his trousers where he then titled his hips up to help Anakin remove them. When bared he watched as greedy eyes trailed across his body and he couldn’t help but laugh when Anakin’s gaze narrowed in on his cock, a look of pure hunger, but also shock etched on his face.

“I knew it,” Anakin breathed, running the tips of his fingers down Obi-Wan’s cock.

“Did you darling? Or did you only hope for it?” he teased.

In retaliation Anakin gripped his cock tightly and begun sliding his hand up the hard length excruciatingly slowly, his eyes watching Obi-Wan’s face shrewdly.

“I _knew,_ ” he promised. “There’s no way you could have gone and flirted round the Galaxy like you have without knowing that you could follow through.”

Obi-Wan snickered in amusement, then groaned lowly when Anakin’s hand increased its pace. He looked down to see Anakin’s hand slick with his precome and sliding up and down his cock, his thumb rubbing across the stiff head on every other pull. He much preferred the sight than the one of his own hand wrapped around himself.

“I think the whole Galaxy might be an exaggeration. But you should know dear one, my cock only gets hard when I flirt with you,” Obi-Wan stated roughly.

Anakin’s hand stuttered at the revelation and lust charged their bond like burning plasma, his gloved hand tightened on Obi-Wan’s thigh and dark eyes bore into him. The comedy of the moment evaporated and Anakin fell upon him like a man starved, his hands coming up to pull his hair and his tongue plundering his own. Obi-Wan reciprocated zealously, he wanted to make sure that Anakin knew it was only him that he wanted, only him that he thought about in these moments.

With firm hands he traced Anakin’s broad back, his fingers sliding down the moving contours and eventually tightly gripping the swell of Anakin’s arse. Their hips were once again rising and falling to meet one another, their cocks rubbing against each other wetly and their mouths panting from desire.

Slowly, he dragged his fingers to the crevice of Anakin’s arse and lightly rubbed his index and middle fingers against Anakin’s hole, allowing him to feel the firm pressure. Anakin’s cock jerked against his stomach and he shoved back against the pressure, encouraging Obi-Wan to press harder.

Leaning on his forearms, Anakin rested his forehead against his own and whispered, “I want you inside me, oh _fuck,_ I want it.”

He groaned and stared at Anakin in desperation, unable to look away from his blown eyes, spellbound by his desire and heated words. “I want that too,” he sighed, his cock throbbing at the mere thought of being enclosed within tight, wet heat. At being so close to the man who he would do anything for.

“Another time though, we don’t have anything to ease the way,” Obi-Wan said lowly.

A groan of frustration greeted his words, “If I had known this was going to happen I would have been searching for the bacta as well.”

Obi-Wan hummed in agreement and then swiftly rolled Anakin beneath him, Anakin’s legs coming up instinctively to cradle his hips. He tugged on Anakin’s lobe with his teeth and groaned as their cocks slid together perfectly. “Let me bring you pleasure some other way.” He kissed Anakin and trailed his lips down his neck, biting at the skin and listening to the reverberations of his moans.

As his lips moved downwards he heard Anakin’s head thud against the grass floor, his chest heaving and his hands running across Obi-Wan’s shoulders. He took his time to worship the golden skin beneath his tongue and hands, sucked away the sweat and bit along the defined stomach. The lines of Anakin’s Adonis belt were so erotically sculpted that for a long time he ran his tongue along the muscle, learning the shape and reaction to his ministrations.

Finally, his bated breath lingered over Anakin’s cock, its hardened length streaming rivulets of precome and twitching in a bid for his attention. He began pressing gentle, wet kisses along the underside, Anakin’s hands clenching in the grass beside him and his hips jumping intuitively in a silent plea for more.

The skin was velvet smooth and hot beneath his lips, he inhaled the musk of Anakin’s desire and licked the salty shaft. Obi-Wan toyed with the hard length for a long time, alternating between light teasing kisses and hungry strokes of his tongue. When he ducked down and sucked one of Anakin’s balls into his mouth Anakin moaned loudly, his flesh hand coming up to run through Obi-Wan’s hair.

He gazed upwards when Anakin manoeuvred himself onto his forearms to watch him, their eyes automatically drawn together.

“You look good between my legs,” Anakin gasped, swiping a tongue across his bottom lip as he stared down at Obi-Wan, his gaze breathless and intense.

The thick head of Anakin’s cock was weeping precome, so with a firm hand around the base he ran the tip across his lips and groaned at the intoxicating taste. He stared at Anakin as he licked his lips lewdly and smirked when the cock in his grip pulsed and a hungry groan sounded from bitten lips.

“I’ll stay here for as long as you want.”

And he meant it wholeheartedly, he would spend eternity on his knees for Anakin, bringing him unfathomable pleasure and worshipping him as only he deserved. The sincerity of his words must have startled Anakin for he looked both bashful and delighted at his promise, his cheeks colouring more so and his lashes fluttering coyly.

Gentle fingers stroked across his cheek, the gesture was remarkably tender in comparison to the lascivious way his mouth was sucking on the stiff head of Anakin’s cock, his cheeks hollowing and his eyes never leaving Anakin’s face.

“Take me in your mouth. I want to know what your mouth feels like,” Anakin rasped.

Obi-Wan didn’t think he could ever deny Anakin anything when he pled like that so he deftly slid his lips down the hard length. Their resultant moans were simultaneous and when his nose pressed against wiry hair, his mouth stuffed full, his throat relaxed instinctively and swallowed thickly around the pulsing cock. Anakin’s flesh hand flew to his hair and gripped it tightly, “Yes _,_ ” Anakin whispered, “Force, _yes- Obi-Wan_.”

A pleased moan sounded in his throat. He kept swallowing; he wanted to taste and feel the heavy weight of Anakin at the back of his throat for as long as possible. When he came up for air he gasped wetly and smeared the excess saliva down the hot flesh before he slowly started bobbing his head, taking Anakin’s cock in deeper, sliding his lips down inch by inch each time he worked his way down.

Their gaze finally broke when Anakin’s back thudded to the ground, his pleasure a loud ringing in the Force, singing across their bond and littering it in sparks of rapture. When Obi-Wan finally upped his pace and sucked harder Anakin cried out, his hips shoving themselves upwards and his hand tightening in his hair. With a groan he cupped Anakin’s balls and squeezed them gently, trying not to lose his rhythm as Anakin squirmed and scrapped blunt nails across his scalp.

Eyes fluttering closed he curled his tongue around the shaft and swiped it across the head on every other suck. On occasion he would let the heavy cock rest against the back of his throat, deliberately choking on it just so he could hear the raw guttural groan Anakin would release.

With his spare hand he moved one of Anakin’s legs up and away, where he then pressed two fingers firmly against Anakin’s perineum and was rewarded with a rough, deep groan. As spit leaked from the corner of his mouth and gathered in Anakin’s tight burnished curls he moved impossibly faster, his fingers still massaging and his cheeks still obscenely hollowing around Anakin’s cock.

He looked up briefly to see Anakin’s chest heaving, his mechno hand scrambling in the grass beneath him and his breath coming in short, close pants. The tightening of Anakin’s grip on his hair and the further thickening of his cock told him that Anakin was on the very brink of release.

“ _Obi-Wan,_ ” Anakin gasped, “I’m- “

Thick, salty come spurted onto his tongue as Anakin’s back bowed and his hips jerked uncontrollably, his cock pulsing and his stomach quivering as his orgasm shattered around them. Anakin yelled, wordless and desperate, as he came and Obi-Wan swallowed it all, moaning loudly as the heady taste of Anakin travelled down his throat. He worked Anakin through what appeared a truly fierce orgasm, licked his cock clean and peppered soft kisses along the now soft length.

When he crawled up Anakin’s sated form his cheeks were flushed a deep red, sweat had gathered in his hairline and his face lingered with all encompassing pleasure. Next time Obi-Wan would make sure that he got to look upon Anakin in the throes of blissful release.

The younger man let out a quiet laugh as Obi-Wan came into sight. He looked at Anakin in confusion, he didn’t think he had done anything particularly humorous.

“I should have known that you’d have a silver tongue in that, just as you do everything else,” Anakin teased, his eyes drowsy and his cheeks ruddy.

Obi-Wan’s eyes crinkled in amusement, “Just wait until I put my mouth elsewhere then.”

Anakin’s breath hitched as his cock twitched against his thigh, “ _Oh-_ “ he murmured desperately, grabbing Obi-Wan’s face and kissing him between heated words, “Oh- I want that. _Force,_ I want your fingers and your mouth and your cock.”

He ran his lips across Anakin’s cheek as he groaned, “And I’ll give it to you eventually, I promise darling.”

When Anakin slid his hands down his sweaty body his hips begun to move without thought, rubbing his hard cock against Anakin with a sudden frenzy. In his want to bring Anakin pleasure he had almost forgotten about himself, his own heavy cock swiftly ached unbearably and he felt near frantic with desire for Anakin to touch him.

Anakin grinned at him, wild and untamed, his eyes dark as his flesh hand moved to grasp Obi-Wan’s cock. He gasped and squeezed his eyes shut in determination, already so close to the brink after the sight and taste of Anakin lost in bliss.

A pleased noise sounded from Anakin’s tender lips, “You’re so hard, so wet for me. Did you like making me come?”

He choked on a ‘ _yes_ ’ as he fucked into the slippery cavern of Anakin’s hand, their foreheads pressed together and his body held by his forearms over the other man. Hungry, blown eyes drew Obi-Wan in deeper, Anakin’s presence both soothing and sensual as his hips thrust into that tight grip. There was a desperation in Anakin’s gaze, so unlike anything Obi-Wan had ever seen before, urging and seeking him to come closer. To give him everything he had.

“I knew you would,” Anakin murmured as Obi-Wan gasped, his hips building up a quick rhythm. “I’ve thought about you making me come for _so long._ ”

Fingers curled in damp burnished curls as he tried to grasp onto anything whilst his self-control slowly unravelled. Anakin adjusted his grip so that his calloused thumb was perfectly positioned to rub over the thick head of Obi-Wan’s cock on every stroke, his mechno hand digging into the flesh of his arse, encouraging his every move.

“But mostly I’ve thought about making _you_ come, in my hand, in my mouth, inside me,” Anakin moaned softly. Obi-Wan groaned roughly, his mouth agape in pleasure and his cock throbbing as he listened to Anakin’s wanton words.

Anakin ran his tongue across Obi-Wan’s dry lips, whispering passionately, “And you’ll give it to me, won’t you? You’ll give me anything I ask for, anything to make me happy.”

“Yes,” he promised, staring into heady eyes so that the truth of his words would be seen.

A small, tender smile was given before a mischievous smirk fell upon Anakin’s alluring face. “Come for me then, that’s the only thing I want.”

Obi-Wan thrust harder, his toes curling and his hand fisting in Anakin’s hair. His whole body was yearning for it, working for it, his pace turning frantic.

“Come on, you’re so close - please, _Master._ ”

“ _Anakin-_ “

When he finally came his orgasm poured like molten gold through his veins, thrumming through his body, ecstasy made liquid. It left him stunned, shaking and gasping into Anakin’s mouth. Anakin’s fist became wet with his spend and when his hips stuttered halfway through, his thighs trembling, Anakin tightened his grip and began pulling on him quickly.

Everything seemed to spark a new wave of intense pleasure; Anakin’s rough groan as he watched him come, the slick slide of Anakin’s hand on his still pulsing cock, the heated words of encouragement uttered filthily, “ _Master,_ yes - Obi-Wan.”

It took a surprisingly long time for the crests of euphoria to subside, though eventually his hips jerked as he rode the line between pleasure and pain, the aftershocks of his orgasm being pulled from him until Anakin’s hand fell away.

Flawless, languid bliss encompassed him as he collapsed on top of Anakin, his pulse still thumping madly in his ears and his mind wonderfully blank. His and Anakin’s tongues slid together in a deep kiss, slow and intense, and perfect for that moment.

“I want to make you come like that every day,” Anakin said, pressing soft kisses along his jawline. “Will you let me?”

He pulled back to look at Anakin, his fingers brushing sweaty curls from Anakin’s forehead and placing them behind his ear. “Of course I will, dear one. I’ll be there for as long as you want me.”

“Always, I’ll always want you Obi-Wan.”

Love and sincerity trickled like warm syrup into their bond, they smiled at one another, both shy and excited. Eager for their new beginning, yet also nervous about moving past what they’d always known. His heart ached from sadness just slightly at the thought, at knowing that he and Anakin had just closed a chapter of their lives that they would never be able to get back. But the nostalgia was minuscule in comparison to the swell of happiness lingering in the air between them.

Anakin wriggled beneath him and with a glint in his eyes brought his still sticky hand up to his mouth and began licking Obi-Wan’s come away.

His mouth popped open in surprise and he was unable to look away from the lurid sight of Anakin’s mouth sucking away the sticky opaque ribbons. “Anakin,” he breathed, his cheeks flushing and warmth pooling low in his stomach.

An impish grin was cast his way, “Yeah?”

He raised a challenging eyebrow, “Do I taste good, darling?”

Darkened eyes fluttered and a tongue swiped at the last of his come. “Yes,” Anakin whispered. “I knew you would.”

When Anakin’s heavy gaze beckoned him closer he couldn’t resist, so Obi-Wan tugged him to his lips by his chaotic hair and slowly licked his way inside Anakin’s wet mouth, moaning when the bitter taste of his own musk greeted his tongue.

“I always thought you’d be dirty in bed, and now I know you are,” Anakin said as they parted, smirking whilst he stroked a soft hand through Obi-Wan’s hair.

Obi-Wan laughed. “Says the man who was just licking my come like it was the greatest treat, I think you may have gotten it the wrong way round.”

Anakin pouted at him playfully, “I don’t think so. I think that in time you’ll show me just how dirty you are, won’t you, Master?”

His eyes flashed noticeably at the title and he watched as the bewitching line of Anakin’s throat swallowed thickly, desire once again creeping across their bond.

He rolled his eyes good naturedly as he softly caressed Anakin’s chest. “Insatiable,” he murmured.

A hum of agreement followed before Anakin leaned close to steal a kiss. Obi-Wan cradled his face in his hands and sighed gently as they fell into an exchange of soft kisses, their cheeks brushing against each other and their breaths mingling.

“As much as you think I’m ‘dirty’ I would quite like to be clean, do you feel like going for a swim in the lake before the sun sets?” he asked, distinctly aware of their sweaty bodies.

“That seems like a lot of effort,” Anakin quipped, his head swivelling between the lake in the distance and their current positions.

Obi-Wan huffed in amusement before standing to his feet. “I guess I’ll just get all nice and wet on my own then.”

Anakin’s head whipped up to look at him, his eyes trailing down his body. “Alright,” Anakin agreed, begrudgingly. Though the frantic speed in which he got up and began moving towards the lake suggested that he didn’t really mind.

Chuckling, Obi-Wan followed him, enjoying the soft grass beneath his bare feet and the glorious sight of Anakin’s naked form, shiny with sweat and glowing under the fading sun. He couldn’t help but watch, mesmerized, by the shifting muscles of Anakin’s broad back or the movement of his toned arse as he strode casually. Anakin was truly a sight to behold.

In the distance Anakin had waded into the lake and immediately dived underneath the water, his head breaking the surface and then disappearing as he dived once again. Obi-Wan watched him, his heart swelling with overwhelming love. Nowadays, it was so rare for them, or any Jedi, to have a moment of peace. The war had left them all hardened and overworked and it brought him unbelievable joy to see Anakin’s youthful face relaxed and as happy as it should be.

He squawked in surprise when he was suddenly doused by a wave of warm water. He glared at Anakin, feigning irritation, but it didn’t last long. Anakin’s wide, exuberant grin was infectious and when he laughed, loud and free at Obi-Wan’s scowl he couldn’t help his answering smile. With a dare on his face Anakin splashed him again, then cackled as Obi-Wan made a noise of indignation before he quickly strode into the lake and drenched Anakin with a splash of his own.

They chased each other until the sky burned orange and red, laughing madly as they dunked and sprayed one another repeatedly. Eventually, he pulled Anakin into his lap and kissed him slow and deep, pouring all of himself into the sensual press of their lips.

***

They finally found the spare part for the ships transmitter two days later. It hadn’t been inside the ship as Obi-Wan had kept insisting and had instead been a couple of metres behind it amongst folded durasteel and decimated parts. Anakin had stared at him smugly when he found it, reminding him multiple times that he had said the piece might not be in the ship due to the extent of their crash.

Though, because of their new relationship Obi-Wan had swiftly learnt that there was an extremely easy way to get Anakin to stop talking when necessary, he merely shoved his hand down Anakin’s trousers and wouldn’t let him come until Anakin had thoroughly apologised for his incessant arrogance. Although, by the reoccurring pleased leer on his face Obi-Wan suspects that Anakin was getting the exact reaction that he wanted.

Not that Obi-Wan was complaining. He doesn’t think he’ll ever want to stop learning new ways in which he can make Anakin quiver and gasp from pleasure.

Currently, a loud expletive of, _‘At long kriffing last!’_ sounded from within the ship. Though, unlike days before, this time it was said with much less anger and a lot more satisfaction. When Anakin finally walked down the ships ramp it was with a pleased smile on his face and an almost noticeable bounce in his step.

“It’s working. I was able to successfully transmit a message to the Temple,” Anakin grinned, rubbing his tunic against his sweaty forehead.

He looked up at Anakin from his place on the floor and tried very hard not to stare as his toned abdominal muscles were revealed. Anakin’s heated gaze suggested that he hadn’t quite succeeded.

Obi-Wan placed the food he had been preparing on the floor beside him and leant back on his arms. “That’s good,” he praised, and took note of the blush that formed on Anakin’s cheeks as he said so. “If they send somebody out to us straight away that means we only have about two days left here,” he observed.

Anakin’s eyes roamed over him, his tongue coming out to lick at his lips. “Hmm, I wonder what we could do in the meantime.”

Squinting against the sun behind Anakin he shrugged his shoulders in false indifference. A huff of disbelief met the gesture and before Obi-Wan knew it, Anakin had walked over to him and swiftly straddled his lap.

Ardent lips pressed against his own and he was unable to deny that hot tongue when it licked into his mouth. He was moaning softly when Anakin leaned back and pulled something out of his pocket, he held it up for Obi-Wan to see.

A packet of bacta. Obi-Wan shuddered in anticipation and his cock begun to harden.

“The spare part wasn’t the only thing I found,” Anakin murmured, his eyes hungry and his mouth enticing. “I think I know what we can do in the meantime, _Master._ ”


End file.
